The Biggest Mountain
by Hello891011
Summary: A year has passed since the Ice Climbers were not included in the new Smash Bros. Nana wants to Surprise Popo with a mountain climbing trip with some of their closest smash friends, the mountain she wants to climb has no name and has never been explored, the young climbers want to be the first to ever scale said mountain, with their best friends.
1. Time to Make a Call

"I still can't believe we were not invited to the new Smash Bros. Even if that was a year ago." Popo said to Nana.

"Well, don't worry about that, we can still see all of our friends any time we want!" Nana responded.

"I guess you are right, plus, the only person or thing I need to be happy is you!" Popo said as he hugged his sister.

"Here pay for the new parkas with this." Nana said while she gave Popo a twenty dollar bill.

"Speaking of the new parkas, who are they for? Ours are fine." Popo asked,

"Let's just say we have some friends coming into town." Replied Nana, she then walked out of the parka store.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Popo thought to himself, he then looked at the parkas Nana gave him to buy and noticed they were colored like some of the smasher's usual clothes.

"Is she planning what I think she's planning?" He thought as he waited in the extremely long line. "Who would have thought so many people would want to buy parkas in summer." He thought.

* * *

"Hey Ness, its Nana"

"Nana, as in the ice climber?"

"Yes."

"Nana! It has been a year since I last talked to you, how's it been?"

"Good, well, actually, it has been kind of boring without being in Smash."

"Oh, yeah there was a rumor that Popo took it really hard."

"Yeah, he felt betrayed by Master Hand, and you can't really blame him, I myself thought there was no hope, we have not had a game since 1985. But then we remembered that we have each other, and that is all we need."

Nana then heard an "Aw" sound from many voices, "Uh Ness, what was that?"

"I put you on speaker phone, everyone is here!"

"Oh, well that brings me to the reason I called, can everyone except for Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Zelda, and R.O.B leave the room?" Nana asked.

"Okay Nana, those you wanted to leave are gone." Ness said

"Alright, I am just going to cut to the chase, I want you all to come mountain climbing with Popo and me."

"I don't know if Link would feel safe for Toon to go." Zelda said sadly.

"I have already bought all of you parkas and training gear, also, this is no ordinary mountain, it is a mountain that no climber has ever even thought of climbing, and it has no name cause of the unspeakable horrors that are supposedly there, Popo has been wanting us to be the first mountain climbers to ever scale it."

"Well Nana, you can count me in, I have known you from Melee, what kind of friend would I be to turn you down?" Ness said.

"That sounds, well, very dangerous, but if Ness is in then I am too!" Lucas said.

"BEEP"

"Mr. Game and Watch said he would like to go." Said R.O.B, "I myself will too."

"I want to go! Mom, can we go?" Toon Link eagerly asked, "I will have to ask your father. Nana I will call you back tomorrow when I know for sure, around 6:00 AM."

"Oh, alright! Talk to you tomorrow morning!"

Popo then came inside.


	2. An Unexpected Visit, and a Familiar Face

"Hey Popo glad you made it back!" Nana nervously said, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"So, what are we doing with the smashers?" Popo said

"Um, what do you mean" Nana asked.

"The Parkas you got have the same colors as our Smash friends." Popo explained.

"Oh, alright! You know how you wanted to climb that extreme mountain? Well I invited some smashers to help us do just that!"

"Let me guess, they didn't even recognize you."

"Actually, they did, and they all want to come, but Zelda needs to see if Link is Okay with Toon going."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Huh, I wonder who that could be, it is 7:30 PM!" Nana said

"Here, I'll get it" Popo said, he walked up to the door and to his surprise, standing before him was Ness, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, and R.O.B.

"What are you guys doing here?" Popo and Nana both asked at the same time.

"Nana you invited us over to do the mountain climbing thing right?" Ness asked.

"Well, yeah sure, but I did not mean tonight!" Nana shouted.

"Nana, don't wake up the whole neighborhood." Popo laughed, "Anyways, you guys can stay the night I suppose."

"So, are you guys hungry?" Nana caringly asked.

"I am a robot, therefore I do not need to consume." R.O.B stated

"Hey Nana? Why did you invite R.O.B and Game and Watch?" Popo whispered.

"I did not want them to feel left out, they don't get to do much and are not the most liked out of the smash crew, and… did I just say that aloud?"

"Affirmative" R.O.B responded.

"Well, actually, I am kind of hungry." Lucas said, "But we are your guests, Ness and I will make something." He continued.

"We will?" Ness asked.

"Yes, we will." Lucas said as he grabbed Ness' arm and had him follow him outside.

"What was that about Lucas? We don't know how to cook!" Ness said.

"Sure, but that fast food place does!" Lucas pointed to a restaurant called "Poke-Burgers"

* * *

"Welcome to Poke-Burgers, may I take your order?" a familiar voice asked.

"Um, yeah, we will have 5 Poke Burgers please." Lucas said.

"Okay, that is six dollars at the first window." Said the familiar voice.

Ness and Lucas walked around to the window and they saw a familiar face that they were not expecting.

"Red? Pokemon Trainer Red?" Ness said surprised.

"Oh! You two were in Brawl with me! I thought I recognized your voice, Ness and Lucas right?"

"Yep" Ness and Lucas said.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Red, "Ness you were in the new Smash at the start, and Lucas you are DLC so shouldn't you both be smashing right now?"

"We were invited by the Ice Climbers, well mistakenly, we came at the wrong day but, you know." Lucas explained

"Wow the Climbers are around here?"

"Yeah, actually that house right over there is theirs." Ness pointed to the Ice Climbers' house.

"Well, it is time for me to close for the night, maybe I will visit them sometime." Red said as he turned out the lights and started to fall asleep in his chair.

"Um, Red, are you not going to your house?" Lucas asked

"Oh, well, about that, I don't actually have a home, I live here at the restaurant." Red said, "You see the climbers are lucky, they got one-hundred dollars from Master Hand because they are so young, but as for the ones of us who are over twenty, we got left on the streets."

"That does not seem like something Master Hand would do." Ness said

"Well, if you want we can see if the Climbers will let you stay over too." Lucas said to Red

"Really?" Red asked, "I would hate to barge in unannounced, especially if they already have unexpected guests."

"Oh yeah, R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch are there too." Ness told him, "But the Ice Climbers are nice people, they won't mind, trust me!"

"Okay." Red said, still unsure if it is a good idea.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh I guess they are back." Popo said as he walked to the door.

"Welcome back." Popo greeted, "Wait, that is fast food, I thought you guys were going to cook."

"Yeah, about that, we don't actually know how to cook, but we brought something more interesting, or should I say someone?" Lucas said

"What do you mean?" Nana said walking up to the door.

"Come on out!" Ness called, and from the side of the house Red walked to the door.

"Hey Climbers." Red didn't know what else to say he did not want to be rude.

"Red? What are you doing here?" Nana asked. "I have not seen you since we left the smash crew."

"Well, I did not get money like you guys did but luckily enough I got offered to take ownership of the restaurant called Poke-Burgers." Red explained.

"Oh, we never ate there, but now that we know your there we will visit for sure, even if the food is not good, but I bet it is!" Popo said.

"Popo you need to get better at your wording." Nana joked, "So Red, where do you live?"

"Well, I live at the restaurant, I actually came to see if I could stay the night, if you don't mind." Red sadly said.

"Of course you can!" Nana said, "Actually, the reason they are here is because I invited them to go mountain climbing with us, they thought I meant tonight, but really it is next week, anyways, you can come too if you'd like!"

"Sorry Nana, I would, but I have to work at the restaurant, even if I own it I can still get fired." Red said.

"Oh well. There is not enough rooms for all of you, Red you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Nana told him.

"Nana you can keep your room, I'll sleep on the couch." Popo offered.

"Really Popo, you sure?" Nana questioned.

"Of course." Popo answered "Now, let's eat and then we should go to sleep, we have a long week ahead of us." Popo said as they all ate, except for R.O.B and Red, who went ahead to sleep.

"Sleep mode engaged" R.O.B said as he closed his robotic eyes.


	3. The Awaited Call, and a Day at the Mall

6:05 AM

*RING RING* Nana was awaken by her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nana, I have good and bad news."

"Oh hey Zelda! What is it? Did Link say it is okay for Toon to go?"

"Well yes, and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He won't let Toon go, unless he can go too."

"Oh, well he is welcome to, but we don't have a parka for him."

"He has one, thanks, I'll be sure to tell him. So what time and day?"

"Actually, next week, Monday, if you want you can come down later today, we have nowhere for you three to sleep but, we can figure something out."

"Alright, we can't make it today, but we will be there tomorrow."

"See you then! Bye."

"Bye."

After Nana hung up she heard a crashing sound come from the kitchen

"I wonder what that was" she quietly said to herself. She walked into the kitchen and saw Lucas picking up glass shards.

"What happened in here?" Nana asked him.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Lucas asked concerned.

"No, I was already up, then I heard a crashing sound, I came to investigate."

"Oh, well, don't be mad please, I accidently broke one of your drinking glasses" Lucas admitted.

"That is fine, we have tons of those, let me see it." Nana looked at the broken glass "Lucas, this was Popo's favorite glass, we can't let him see it."

"Let me see what?" Popo said as he came around the corner.

"Uh, nothing Popo, just go back to sleep." Nana said.

"I don't believe you, you two are hiding something." Popo said.

"You are right!" Lucas said, "We are hiding something, we are hiding a gift!"

"Oh ok, my birthday is tomorrow after all, can't wait to see what you guys got me!" Popo then went to lie back down.

"Sleep mode over." R.O.B said as his eyes opened, "Good morning Nana and Lucas."

"Hey R.O.B, can you give rid of this broken glass please?" Lucas asked.

"Affirmative, who broke it?" R.O.B asked as he beamed the glass away.

"I did." Lucas said, "It was Popo's favorite glass according to Nana."

"Hey Lucas, can you wake Ness, Red, and Game and Watch up please?" Nana asked.

"Red left to work at the restaurant, but yeah why?" Lucas asked

"Since Popo's birthday is tomorrow, we have to go gift shopping today." Nana explained.

"Oh, okay!" Lucas said

"Hey Ness, wake up!" Lucas shook Ness' shoulder.

*YAWN*

"What is it Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Popo's birthday is tomorrow, we have to buy him a present!" Lucas explained.

Lucas turned around and saw Mr. Game and Watch in the doorway.

"Uh, I guess you heard." Lucas said.

Mr. Game and Watch nodded.

"Okay well Nana is waiting for us, let's go!"

* * *

"So I think we should go to the mall, there are tons of stores there for us to get a gift" Nana said.

The group walked to the mall.

"Okay, it is currently 7:00, meet up at the food court at 8:00." Nana said, the group the split up.

* * *

Nana went to a store called "Hammers Aplenty".

"Popo needs a new hammer his wood mallet is falling apart." She thought to herself,

"Hello how may I help you?" Asked an employee.

"Uh, do you have any classic wooden mallets?" Nana asked.

"Unfortunately we sold out of those, and we won't get another shipment for five months." The employee sadly said, "However, we do have metal mallets."

"That will have to do, where are they?" Nana asked.

The employee pointed to a large shelf and said "The highest rack." The employee then walked away.

"Curse my height." Nana thought to herself as she struggled to reach the mallet, "I'm not going to ask for help, it would be too embarrassing."

"Here, I'll just use my mallet to drag on of the metal ones down!" she thought, she was successful, but she was met with a smash to the head from the big metal mallet, she was knocked out.

* * *

Ness and Lucas went together to a kitchen supply store called "Cooker's Cutlery".

"So, what are we getting him?" Ness asked.

"Well, earlier today I broke his favorite glass, so fitting I get him a replacement." Lucas explained, "We should split up, the glass looked like an iceberg, it'll be from both of us, we will split the cost, deal?"

"Deal." Ness agreed.

The two went over to the glass section.

"Lucas, is that it?" Ness asked.

"Yes it is!" Lucas said, "Wow, lucky, last one."

Ness went over to grab the glass, but then a short elderly woman came and pushed him out of the way, she then grabbed the glass.

"Hey!" Ness yelled, he shot a PK Fire blast at the woman, who used PSI Magnet to absorb it.

"Y-You have PSI?" Ness asked the woman.

"Ness? Is that you?" The woman asked.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Ness asked confused.

"Oh. The costume." The woman said as she took off the white wig, revealing short blonde hair with a red bow.

"Paula?! What are you doing here, and why were you disguised?" Ness asked.

"I am kind of banned from this store, I accidently stole a frying pan from here once…" Paula explained, "So, how is that Super Smash Bros. thing I've heard so much about?"

"Oh it's amazing! I have met so many new friends!" Ness said, "Speaking of which, Paula, meet Lucas, Lucas, meet Paula!"

"Oh so this is the girl you told me so much about." Lucas joked.

"Hi Lucas, I used to go on adventures with Ness until he went off to Smash." Paula said.

"Nice to meet you, my mom was eaten alive by a dragon in front of me…. Yeah." Lucas sadly said and he wiped away a tear.

"You're kidding right?" Paula asked.

"Actually, no, and then my brother was brainwashed and I was forced to fight him." Lucas tried to control himself from crying.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." Paula said, "Anyways, what did you want this glass for? Oh, sorry I pushed you too."

"Well, you see, tomorrow is one of our friends birthday, and we were going to get that glass for him." Ness explained.

"Oh, tomorrow is my birthday too Ness, did you forget?" Paula sadly said, "I sent you a letter last week."

"I never got one." Ness said, "I'm sorry, I guess the mail was running late."

"Here, take the glass, I'll get something else." Paula handed Ness the glass and ran out of the store crying.

"Wow, I feel terrible." Ness said.

"Hey, it's not your fault, I'm sure she understands." Lucas reassured him.

"I hope so, let's pay for this glass." Ness said.

* * *

R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch are also splitting their money to buy Popo a backpack for his adventures at the store called "Sluggish Luggage".

"BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP" Mr. Game and Watch beeped.

"Affirmative, getting a blue bag is a good idea." R.O.B said, "You have a high intellect for a two-dimensional, unspeaking, being."

"BEEP" Mr. Game and Watch beeped with a thankful tone.

"You are welcome." R.O.B said.

* * *

7:59 AM

Ness, Lucas, R.O.B, and Mr. Game and Watch met up at the food court.

"Weird, Nana is not here." Lucas pointed out, "I guess we will just have to wait."

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Nana said as she stood up, "Oh, that metal mallet must have hit my head."

She grabbed the mallet and her own mallet and checked out.

* * *

"R.O.B, time check please." Ness said.

"It is currently 9:00 AM." R.O.B said.

"It has been a whole hour? Should we be worried?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, I'm right here!" Nana said, "Sorry for the wait I got knocked out by a metal mallet, which I got for Popo!"

The group went home.

"Hey Nana, what if Popo is awake? He will see our gifts." Lucas asked.

"Good point, someone will have to distract him." Nana said, "I will do it, I'll have him get me something I will open the door and let you guys in after he is gone, take this so he won't see it." She handed Lucas the mallet and went inside.

"Hey Popo." Nana greeted.

"Oh hey." Popo said, "Where have you and the others been all day?"

"We, uh, went on a walk." Nana replied.

"For two hours?" Popo asked, "And where are they now?"

"Yep, we need our exercise!" Nana said, nervously. "They are, uh, eating."

"Well, R.O.B does not need exercise, nor does he need to eat." Popo said.

"Yes, but he, uh, just wants someone to talk to." Nana said, "Anyways, can you do me a favor and go get twenty dollars from my room please?"

"Um, sure." Popo said, "Why?"

"I might go to the store later." Nana responded.

"Okay guys come on in, put the gifts under the kitchen sink we can wrap them later." She said as she opened the door.

The group did as they were told.

"Nana, I can't find twenty dollars in here!" Popo yelled.

"That's okay, I won't need it, and the others are back now anyways!" Nana yelled back.

"Today was a long day." Ness said, I think for the rest of it we should just relax.

That is what they did.


End file.
